


Harry Potter Drabbles

by Lillifred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillifred/pseuds/Lillifred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die habe ich 2008 geschrieben und archiviere sie nun hier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Albus/Gellert

Tinte

 

Endsommer/1899

Der Übeltäter ist geflohen.

Der Spuk ist vorbei.

 

Was bleibt: Ist die Tinte.

 

Tränen versickern, vertrocknen.

Tränen entschwinden.

Der Tod verrottet im Grabe.

Gefühle in Metamorphose,

Schmetterlingsgleich;

unstet.

 

Was bleibt: Ist die Tinte.

 

Sind die Gedanken verbannt,

mit den Briefen verbrannt?

Verloren, vergessen, verkannt.

Mitnichten; Albus – du irrst, denn:

 

Was bleibt: Ist die Tinte.

 

Vernichtet:

Die Hälfte der Briefe.

Die Hälfte der Tinte.

Die Hälfte der Liebe.

 

Die andere Hälfte freilich

Trägt das Unglück – das Menschgewordene

In der Westentasche umher.

 

Was bleibt:

Ein Fleck. ‘Tales of Beedle the Bard’

Vergessenblau.

Umsturz. Weiteweltblaufass. Tyrannengeschenk.

 

Was bleibt: Ist die Tinte.


	2. Tonks/Fleur

Das Hochzeitsgeschenk

Wieder jemand unter der Haube! Als Tonks in Fleurs Alter war, hatte sie ans Heiraten im Traum nicht gedacht. Jetzt war sie selbst mit einem „alten Knacker“ verheiratet, wie Remus gerne scherzte. Vielleicht war sie schon schwanger? Tonks: Metamorphmagus. Auror. Mutter. Eine seltsame Vorstellung.

Sie beobachtete Bill und Fleur beim Tanzen. Fleur tanzte wahnsinnig gut. Und sie sah wahnsinnig gut dabei aus.

Obwohl sie sich eingestehen musste, dass sie Remus innig liebte, dachte sie bei Fleurs Anblick doch mit Wehmut an ihre Jugend zurück. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie Fleur noch gar kein persönliches Hochzeitsgeschenk gemacht hatte…


	3. Percy

Molly strickt

 

Weihnachten 1956

Kleinmolly tanzt um den Weihnachtsbaum. Voller Stolz präsentiert sie der ganzen Familie ihren neuen Strickpullover. Der viel zu große mit dem ‚M’ drauf. Mr. und Mrs. Prewett hassen das fusselige Teil jetzt schon.

 

Molly strickt ein ‚A’ für Arthur. Eins von bis jetzt 25 ‚A’s in seiner Sammlung. Molly strickt ein ‚B’ für ihren unverbesserlichen Ohrringträger, ein ‚C’ für ihren kleinen Drachenbändiger, ein ‚F’ und ein ‚G’ für Gred und Forge, ein kastanienbraunes ‚R’ für Ron und ein ‚G’ fürs Nesthäkchen.

 

Spät am Abend nimmt Molly noch einmal ihre Stricknadeln zur Hand und strickt ein ‚P’…


	4. Luna

Den Mond einfangen

 

Mit vier oder fünf Jahren versuchte Luna den Mond einzufangen.

 

Für vier oder fünf Jahre gelang es ihr nicht.

 

„Mama“, sagte sie dann – „ich kann den Mond nicht fangen.“

 

Und ihre Mama sagte: „Ich fange ihn für dich.“

 

Wenn Lunas Mama mit Zaubersprüchen experimentierte, dann sprühten die Funken.

 

Luna dachte, ihre Mama erfinde eine Zauberrakete, um den Mond einzufangen.

 

Als der Körper ihrer Mama auf den Dielen der Küche aufschlug, wusste Luna, dass die Rakete fertig war: Ihre Mama suchte den Mond.

 

Wenn Luna heute am Fenster steht, fragt sie sich, wann sie den Mond wohl findet.


	5. Remus/Tonks

Feuchte Küsse

Hah, Remus. So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Die Frau zu Hause am Herd stehen lassen und sich selbst aufmachen, um das Böse zu bekämpfen, tsss…

Männer.

Na, dachtest du schon, dass ich dir hinterherlaufe? Richtig gedacht! Aber nur weil dus mal wieder nicht alleine hinkriegst.

Ehemänner. Noch schlimmer.

Lässt mich hier alleine und Teddy schreit mir die Ohren voll. Will wohl auch beim „Battle of Hogwarts“ mitmischen. Grundgütiger.

Jungens.

Weißt, du was, Teddy? Ich drück dir jetzt erstmal so einen ekligen Schmatzer auf die Wange. Und wenn ich Remus treffe, bekommt er auch einen. Als Strafe.


	6. Neville/Luna

Kaugummipapier

Ich hab ein Talent, Dinge zu verbocken. Dabei lief es eigentlich gut, für meine Verhältnisse.

Ich habe ein Mädchen angesprochen, bin mit ihr eine Runde um den Hogwarts-See gegangen, hab mit ihr Thestrale gefüttert. Sie hat mir aus dem Klitterer vorgelesen. Ich habe ihr Komplimente für ihren Schmuck gemacht. Sie hat angeboten, mir auch welchen zu basteln. Ich habe dankend abgelehnt.

Und dann das.

 

Sie will mir ein besonderes Geschenk machen. Ich soll die Augen schließen. Sie drückt mir etwas in die linke Hand. Es ist Kaugummipapier. „Ist gut gegen Nargle“

 

Und dann fang ich Depp an zu heulen.


	7. James

Herzlichen Dank!

 

„Du hättest das nicht tun dürfen.“

„Wie? Das war doch bloß Schniefelus!“

„Er hätte sterben können.“

„Und wenn schon.“

 

**

 

„James hat Recht! Er hätte tot sein können!“

„Lily?“

„Ja?“

„Du bringst noch für jeden Abschaum Mitgefühl auf!“

„Sirius! Severus ist mein Freund.“

„Und ich dachte, dass wäre James, der Lebensretter…“

 

**

 

„Sirius? Du weißt schon, wer hier mit wem zusammen ist?“

„Und ich dachte, das wäre vorbei.“

„Wie?“

„Die ach so liebenswerte Lily passt ja wohl viel besser zu dir als ein Beinahemörder.“

 

**

 

„Vielen herzlichen Dank auch, James.“

„Nicht zu danken, Schniefelus.“

„...dass du mir Lily weggeschnappt hast. Idiot!“


	8. Regulus

Regulus betrachtet das silbern glänzende Medaillon, hebt es auf und lässt es durch seine Finger gleiten. Es fühlt sich angenehm kühl an.

„Regulus! Was machst du mit meinem Weihnachtsgeschenk?“

„Das ist nicht deins! Onkel Alphard hat gesagt, dass ich das auch haben darf!“

„Gib es mir!“

„Da kannst dus haben, wenn es dir so wichtig ist!“ Wütend wirft Regulus den schweren metallenen Gegenstand grob in Richtung Sirius. An der Tatsache, dass er den Kopf seines Bruders mit erstaunlicher Präzision trifft, können auch seine Unschuldsbeteuerungen nichts mehr ändern. Große Brüder haben eben immer Recht.

 

Zumindest, wenn sie neun Jahre alt sind.

 

**

 

Regulus lächelt. Früher hatte der große Bruder Recht. Jetzt geht der nach Hogwarts ins falsche Haus und hat sich die falschen Freunde gesucht. Schön für Regulus. Der hat von nun an bei Auseinandersetzungen die Eltern auf seiner Seite.

 

Regulus lächelt. Er ist der Stolz der Familie Black. Während sein älterer Bruder weiterhin in Hogwarts kindische Streiche spielt, kämpft Regulus längst in einem revolutionären Krieg.

 

Regulus lächelt. Nach Kreachers Erzählung weiß er, was zu tun ist. Er wird das Zimmer seines Bruders betreten und etwas mitnehmen. Stehlen kann mans nicht nennen.

 

Onkel Alphard hat schließlich gesagt, dass er’s auch haben darf.


	9. Remus

In wenigen Minuten

 

Die Fenster im Krankenflügel stehen weit offen, frische Luft zieht herein. Es riecht nach Krankheit, Wunden, Blut, nach muffigen Krankenhausbetten, nach uraltem Stein. Und nun riecht es auch nach Sommer.

Remus lehnt am Fensterbrett und beobachtet die Stille des frühen Abends. Die Sonne ist im verbotenen Wald hängen geblieben.

 

In wenigen Minuten schon wird Bill aufwachen. Remus wird ihm Glückwünsche zu seiner bevorstehenden Hochzeit in Form eines kleinen Geschenks überreichen und seinen schrecklichen Zustand bedauern.

Bill wird lachen und fragen, ob Remus nicht auch seine Hochzeit plane und Remus wird leicht, jedoch merklich, nicken.

 

In wenigen Minuten.


	10. Bill

Bleibende Erinnerung

Es war Mai und es war nass. Bill stand am weit geöffneten Fenster des Krankenflügels und ließ die Nässe herein. Dort unten machten sie sich auf zu den diversen Beerdigungen und Bill hatte nur zu gern eingewilligt, sich um die Verletzten zu kümmern.

Beerdigungen waren nicht so sein Ding. Sein Ding, das waren sein Pferdeschwanz, Ägypten, der Orden, seine Familie und Fleur. Und das waren recht lebendige Dinge.

Dennoch gab es diese riesige Narbe, die nicht so sein Ding war und die er trotzdem nicht loswurde. Hartnäckig blieb sie mit der Erinnerung an einen Menschen verbunden, den es ja so anscheinend nicht mehr gab. Dieses plötzliche Verschwinden überhaupt erst zu realisieren war weitaus schwerer als Bill bis jetzt gedacht hatte, denn so wirklich, so fiel es Bill auf, hatte Lupin sich nie Mühe gegeben zu existieren. Er war immer so grau gewesen, so grau, dass selbst die Erinnerung schwer fiel.

 

Bill glaubte nicht, dass Lupin dieses Grausein jemals gewollt hatte, und gerade deshalb erinnerte ihn die Bissspur des Werwolfs daran, immer so bunt wie möglich zu sein, ein buntes Leben zu führen.

 

Wenn man es sich recht überlegte, war es eines der besten Geschenke, die er bekommen konnte.


	11. Sirius

„Ein Outstanding in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Wie um alles in der Welt hast du das geschafft?“

James gab Sirius sein Abschlusszeugnis zurück und wartete darauf, dass Dumbledore, der während der Abgangszeremonie immer wieder abschweifte, endlich die Nachnamen mit P ausrief.

 

**

 

Die Rumtreiber räumten ihren Schlafsaal zum letzten und – nach der allgemein herrschenden Unordnung zu urteilen – auch zum ersten Mal innerhalb ihrer Schullaufbahn auf. Immer wieder entdeckten sie verloren geglaubte Kleinigkeiten, die sie an so manchen Streich erinnerten.

 

**

 

„Ach James, die Ära der Rumtreiber ist wohl endgültig vorbei“, bemerkte Sirius wehmütig.

„Ich glaube, sie fängt gerade erst richtig an.“


	12. Ron/Hermine

Ron hat gelernt. Sagt er. Hat er nicht. Er verlässt sich darauf, bei mir abzuschreiben. Um ehrlich zu sein ist er ziemlich leicht zu durchschauen.

 

Verdammt. Sie lässt mich nicht abschreiben. Das heißt: Lernen. Auswendig lernen. Nicht mit mir.

 

Er hat nicht gelernt. Wusste ich’s doch. Jetzt muss ich ihm doch aus der Patsche helfen. Ich schiebe einen Spickzettel zu ihm hinüber. Wenigstens den hätte er selber machen können. Ich schreibe: „Ich hab dann noch was gut bei dir…“

 

Was will sie? Ich verspreche, bei B.Elfe.R. mitzumachen. Lebenslänglich. Will sie nicht.

 

Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich lieber einen Kuss…


	13. James/Sirius

Harry fliegt auf seinem Spielzeugbesen durch die Weltgeschichte und zerstört die halbe Einrichtung. Lily fragt, ob irgendwer noch Kuchen möchte. Weil Sirius endlich mal wieder da ist (das erste Mal seit Harrys Geburtstag) und weil das so ein erfreuliches Ereignis ist, hat sie natürlich viel zu viel gebacken. Etwas anderes als Backen bleibt ihr so abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt auch kaum übrig. Schade eigentlich. James hat seine Schokofroschkartensammlung wieder ausgepackt und erzählt Geschichten aus Hogwarts. Wie schön das wird, wenn Harry erst nach Hogwarts kommt! Der Patenonkel ist jetzt schon stolz. Der muss aber auch schon wieder gehen, leider. Aber vorher, sagt er, möchte er noch kurz etwas mit James besprechen. Ohne Lily? Ohne Lily. Habt ihr Geheimnisse vor mir?, fragt sie scherzhaft. Ja, die haben sie, anscheinend. James und Sirius verschwinden ins Badezimmer. Weil man das abschließen kann, sagt Sirius. James findet das kindisch. James will wissen, welchen ihrer nicht ganz ungefährlichen Streiche Sirius jetzt wieder auspacken will. Da gibt’s durchaus einige, von denen Lily nichts weiß. Das ist es nicht. Was dann? Ich wollte bloß, sagt Sirius, greift James freundschaftlich ins Strubbelhaar und wird ganz leicht, von den Rändern her rot. Ich wollt dir bloß sagen, was für einen tollen Patensohn ich hab. Und deshalb die ganze Heimlichtuerei? Genau deshalb. Sirius geht, endgültig diesmal, und denkt, vielleicht ist es wirklich das, was er eigentlich will. Denn wenn James statt Lily…, nein dann hätte es den tollen Patensohn nicht gegeben. Und er ist doch das Wichtigste, oder nicht?


	14. Ginny/Harry

„Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!“

Die Wolken über ihr, der schlammige Boden unter ihr und der Himmel um sie herum – alles war eine einzige Wand aus Wasser. Zumindest die Hälfte der Zuschauer feuerte sie enthusiastisch an, doch die wilden Kampfgesänge schafften es kaum, die Sintflut zu übertönen.

 

„Ginny Weasley hat den Schnatz! Das Spiel geht an die Holyhead Harpies!“

 

Die Reporter ignorierend, die für einen kurzen Kommentar des Stars stundenlangen Regen erduldet hatten, verschwand Ginny kurzerhand unter einem Tarnumhang.

 

„Na, mein Junge-der-überlebt-hat, jetzt ist deine Frau glatt berühmter als du“, Ginny verpasste Harry einen tropfnassen Kuss, auf den er liebendgern verzichtet hätte.


	15. Severus/Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist so schrecklich geschrieben, daran muss man sich eigentlich nicht erinnern. Aber der Vollständigkeit halber...

Hinaus, Severus, hinaus! Hinaus, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, aus der peitschenden Weide heraus! Renn, Severus, renn! Glaub mir, dein Erzfeind wird dich retten, in letzter Sekunde die helfende Hand! Glaub mir und dann, Severus und dann, wird dein Mädchen kommen und dich einmal lieben. Und dein vor Lebensangst rasendes Herz wird noch schneller und immer schneller sich überschlagen. Und liebe sie und küsse sie und klau dir ein rotflammendes Haar und denke daran: Es ist das einzige Mal!

 

Und dann Severus, du wirst laufen! Hinein in den Ort… den Ort des Verderbens, den Ort der Gefahr! Tu es nicht! Oh, bitte…

Und er wird auch dort sein, der Junge, dein Feind, dem du das Leben retten wirst, viele Male, in letzter Sekunde die helfende Hand!

 

Und dann Severus, ich sehe den Grimm.

 

Aber nein, Severus, da ist noch etwas! Etwas flammendrote Hoffnung…

 

**

Als Severus Snape die grünen Augen sah, die ihm zum ersten Mal so leblos schienen, als er Sybills Worte zu verstehen begann, da erst löste sich das dicke rote Haar von Harrys Umhang und Severus’ Herz raste.

 

Und da war dieses Haar für einen Moment nicht mehr Ginevra Weasleys Haar, sondern das der Lily Evans Snape.


	16. James/Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist auch nicht gut. Würde ich so nicht noch mal schreiben.

Die peitschende Weide peitscht und peitscht wie wild und so tut es der Wind. Nur einsam und still leuchtet der Mond trügerisch ruhig und voller als alle vollen Monde des Lebens zusammen mit grausligem Licht und hell, so hell ist die Nacht.

 

Hell wie nie.

 

Der Wolf tobt und heult und er ist von weitem schon zu hören und Severus steht still und rührt sich nicht und hasst.

 

Hasst Sirius.

 

Und spürt wie die verschämte Hand des James Potter die seine in den Krankenflügel ziehen will. Eigentlich, wenn Severus ihn nicht gar so sehr hassen würde, könnten sie Freunde sein.


	17. Neville

„Das ist ja ein ‚O’!“

Neville wird von seiner Gran erdrückt. Vorm Fenster fährt die Landschaft vorbei.

„Deine Eltern sind stolz auf dich.“

Ein Wägelchen fährt die Gänge auf und ab. Es gibt Süßigkeiten.

„Sind sie nicht. Sie erkennen mich nicht.“

„Aber sie wären es.“

Das Schnauben der Dampflok dringt durch alle Abteile.

„Ich habe Grund, stolz auf sie zu sein.“

„Sie waren sehr gute Auroren. Sie haben sich Voldemort widersetzt.“

Neville zieht ein Kaugummipapier aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Ich bin stolz, weil sie tapfer sind. Meine Mutter war letztens alleine beim Bäcker. Sie machen Fortschritte. Und sie machen mir Geschenke.“


	18. Bill/Fleur

Und das Leben geht weiter.

Fred hätte diese Gedenkfeier gemocht. Das war an sich kein gutes Zeichen. Zuallererst war da die Sache mit den Blumen. Molly hatte darauf bestanden. Nur wer hatte sie kaufen wollen? Und weshalb hatte, als Arthur sich in letzter Minute zu einer Rettungsaktion aufmachte, der Blumenladen wegen Erkrankung geschlossen?

Später sollte sich herausstellen, dass die Verkäuferin, um einen Tag frei zu bekommen, eine Kotzpastille der Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes gegessen hatte. Der kleine Ted hatte den ganzen Tag nur geheult. Und das nicht unbedingt aus Trauer um seine Eltern. Ihm hatte man auf dem Friedhof seine Spielzeugtrompete abgenommen. Wegen Ruhestörung.

Alle Anwesenden gaben sich Mühe gleichzeitig um ihre Verluste zu trauern und sich über den Sieg gegenüber Voldemort vor einem Jahr zu freuen.

Bill gab sich besondere Mühe, seine schwangere Frau zu stützen und gleichzeitig alle Anwesenden zum zweiten Hochzeitstag einzuladen.

Fleur dagegen gab sich allerhand Mühe, daran zu denken, dass sie erst im achten Monat war und noch reichlich Zeit hatte, sich um den Namen ihres Kindes Gedanken zu machen.

Die einzige Anwesende, die sich wirklich keinerlei Mühe gab, nicht mitten auf dem Grab ihres in Frieden ruhenden Onkels zur Welt zu kommen, war Victoire Weasley.


	19. Hermine/Ginny

Neues Jahr, neues Glück.

Der Hochsommer wollte sich nicht verabschieden, an diesem ersten September. Wieder sang der sprechende Hut sein fröhliches Lied.

Fast schien es, als hätte sich nichts verändert, seit diesem ersten September vor sieben Jahren, als Hermine die Welt der Zauberer betrat.

Das war, wie sie wusste, eine Illusion. Denn diesmal hatte sie keinen Harry und keinen Ron. Was ihre Freunde jetzt wohl trieben?

Diesmal richtete sie sich mit einer quirligen Ginny im Schlafsaal ein. Diesmal kam es zu einer Kissenschlacht ohnegleichen und als sie noch spät in der Nacht im Doppelstockbett aneinandergekuschelt tuschelten, vermisste sie Ron wenig.


	20. Charlie

Drachen sind zum Fliegen da

Noch nie hat Charlie so viele Drachen gesehen wie jetzt und hier und in Rumänien. Und nie wusste Charlie, dass seine Entscheidung richtiger war und nie hat Charlie den Wind mehr gespürt als jetzt. Nie wusste Charlie besser als jetzt, dass das Leben jetzt ist und nur jetzt und wofür es sich zu fliegen lohnt.

Charlies Rechnung ist einfach:

Drachen brauchen den Himmel und die Erde, das Land und die See. Drachen brauchen Freiheit und Platz. Und deshalb braucht auch Charlie all das, denn Charlie braucht die Drachen.

 

Und Charlie fliegt mit den Drachen davon.


	21. Oliver

Niederlagen

Oliver Wood hält für sein Leben gerne Reden, auch wenn ihm eigentlich niemand mehr zuhört. Und ein wichtiges Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin ist mit Abstand der beste Anlass um Reden zu halten, der sich Oliver jemals bieten wird..

Leider verläuft das Quidditschspiel nicht unbedingt wie verhofft und als dann noch der gegnerische Sucher den goldenen Schnatz einfängt ist Oliver den Tränen sehr nahe. So ein Verlust! Wie konnte das passieren?

Doch während sich in ihm schon die Wut breit macht, weiß er auch: Jetzt gibt es wieder einen Grund für eine besonders ermutigende Rede, und darauf kommt es doch an!


	22. Oliver/Percy

Nach einem verlorenen Spiel ist mit Oliver nie etwas anzufangen und Percy ist eigentlich nicht ansprechbar, wenn er eine schlechtere Note als ein ‚O’ geschrieben hat. Wenn beide Ereignisse auch noch zusammentreffen, dann geht bei den beiden gar nichts mehr, seit sie befreundet sind. Beide sitzen sie missmutig auf dem Gang herum und blasen Trübsaal bis ihnen ganz schlecht davon wird.

Selbstverständlich werden sie entdeckt und da es schon spät ist, werden ihnen Hauspunkte abgezogen. Aber als Percy seinen Tränen freien Lauf lässt und Oliver dann zu ihm kommt und ihn tröstet, sind ihm die Hauspunkte schon ein bisschen egaler.


	23. Bill/Charlie

Vergiss nicht, ich wollte dir meine Drachen zeigen. Weil die Drachen eine ganz eigene Faszination in mir ausgelöst haben. Etwas Magisches. So wie du mein Lieblingsbruder bist.

Vergiss nicht, dass du mir versprochen hast, mitzukommen, als du acht warst und ich sechs war und zum ersten Mal zu den Drachen wollte.

Vergiss nicht, wenn du dort bist zu sagen, wie schön es doch ist und dass du mich verstehst, wie kein anderer mich versteht.

 

Vergiss nicht, an mich zu denken, wenn Fleur an dich zu denken vergessen hat, und wenn der letzte Drache von mir fort geflogen ist.

 

Vergiss nicht.


End file.
